


W cieniu

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Waiting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nie może odejść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W cieniu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547756) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derek nie może odejść. Nie może uciec wzrokiem ani odwrócić się plecami. Jest otoczony zapachem Stilesa poprzez wspomnienia o każdym razie, za którym chłopak dotknął jego nagiej skóry lub kiedy to on dotknął Stilesa.

Mężczyzna podnosi dłoń i oblizuje palce. Wodząc ustami po własnym przedramieniu, ociera o nie policzek i oddycha głęboko, zaciągając się tym niesamowitym zapachem.

To wystarcza. To musi wystarczać, ponieważ Stiles jest zbyt młody, zbyt ludzki i Hale nie może sobie jeszcze na nic więcej pozwolić.

Zawsze z boku, zawsze w cieniu, nigdy tak blisko, jak tego potrzebuje, Derek obserwuje z ukrycia i czeka na swojego partnera.

**Author's Note:**

> W oryginale końcówka ostatniego zdania brzmi: „Derek watches from the shadows and waits for his mate.” 
> 
> W języku polskim nie ma słowa odpowiadającego w 100% słowu „mate”, szczególnie w znaczeniu używanym w zagranicznych fanfiction. 
> 
> Generalnie „mate” to dobry kumpel, kolega, również towarzysz i w tym przypadku wyrażenie to ma szerszy krąg znaczeniowy – bo prócz głębokiej zażyłości na etapie przyjaźni, może obejmować również sferę romantyczną czy seksualną. Stąd już blisko do partnera, często „życiowego”, który wydaje się być najbliższym odpowiednikiem fanfictionowego „mate”. 
> 
> To równie dobrze może być „bratnia dusza” (soulmate), choć moim zdaniem pojęcia te nieco się od siebie różnią i należałoby je jednak odrobinę rozgraniczyć. Niemniej w obu przypadkach dane osoby łączy zazwyczaj pewnego rodzaju więź, mniej lub bardziej magiczna, obejmująca różne sfery życia, rozwijająca się na różne sposoby, wszystko to w zależności od pomysłu autora. 
> 
> Jako czasownik słowo „mate” może być użyte w znaczeniu: dobrać się, dopasować, połączyć w parę lub połączyć węzłem (niekoniecznie małżeńskim), czyli, tak jak powiedziałam, jest to więź (bond), która rodzi się między bohaterami i łączy ich w sposób znacznie głębszy i bardziej skomplikowany niż zwykła, oklepana „miłość” xD 
> 
> Mates są zdecydowanie czymś więcej. Porównując ich relację z instytucją małżeństwa, o której wcześniej wspomniałam, utarła się taka niespisana zasada: „Więź tyczy się wilkołaków, a małżeństwo to jego odpowiednik w świecie ludzi”.


End file.
